1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric locking device, particularly for a hood or a trunk lid on an automobile, utilizing an electric lock of the armed type comprising a moving bolt assembly actuated by a motor-driven reduction gear assembly which can hook a keeper mounted on a stationary part of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operations of opening and closing the hood generally require more or less forceful manipulating. Thus, it is desirable to avoid manual operations as much as possible by replacing them with controlled mechanisms without resorting to overly costly or complicated solutions.
In order to close the hood, a lock mechanism is necessary. Usually, this phase of operation turns out to be the most laborious because it entails the application of a significant force to overcome the momentary resistance due to the total engagement of the lock and due to the compression of the sealing joints, which usually accompany the hood's snapping shut.